


Two of different hearts

by TwistedAnkle



Category: OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Character Development, Cute, Falling In Love, Family Bonding, Family Issues, Family Secrets, Fink is home schooled, Fink is jealous of everyone and doesn't like sharing her Boss, Fluff, Gay Male Character, Happy, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, LGBTQ Character, Laserblast and Venomous are brothers, Loads of chapters, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Past Abuse, Physical Abuse, Plot Twists, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Sad, Sex, Swearing, Sweet, Tags Are Hard, Ven has a tail, Ven is trans because i said so, i'll add tags as i go, soft, some of my own characters, warning my change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-02-23 02:26:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23004256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwistedAnkle/pseuds/TwistedAnkle
Summary: It has been one week since Boxman destroyed Venomous home, and he loving having the Professor around. Maybe a little too much in Venomous eyes. Venomous, on the other hand, is struggling to adjust to living at Boxmore.
Relationships: Carol/Laserblast (OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes), Lord Boxman/Professor Venomous
Comments: 17
Kudos: 21





	1. Two of different hearts

**Author's Note:**

> This is kinda going to be like Evil Hearts. However, only involving what was my ideas (the glorb arc and a few others) Basically what Evil hearts would have been like if I’d gotten to write it. I love Autumns story and not trying to overshadow her work. I have loads planned for this AU and it won’t be like rereading Evil hearts. I may also do similar ideas and chapters to All our Villainy.

Whispering… it was so loud, deafening! It wouldn’t stop. The silence felt so far away. He couldn’t even understand what they were saying, it was just a mess, scribbling of words and demands. So dark, cold, but it felt like the darkness around him was moving, silvering, ragging waved crashing over him, drowning him. So loud, rushed, it almost felt panicked and fuelled by rage. Was he mad? Crazy? He didn’t think he was, but this didn’t feel sane!

“Boss?” Fink snapped a little. Her pale green eyes winded when Venomous eyes broke open. She watched his snake eyes dilating, shimmering likes pools of honey in the sunlight that broke through the gap in the dark curtain. “Boss…?” Fink gave him a somewhat nervous and unsure look. “Are ya okay?”

Venomous was in a cold sweat, he seemed frozen; his normal vivid, lilac skin was pale. He almost looked ill.

He sat up, visibly lost in his own head, staring out at seemingly nothing. His dark purple hair a mess, sucking up at the back and eyeliner smudged down his cheeks.

“Cob Boss, ya look horrible.” Fink walked around the bed so she was in his line of sight. “Ya kinda look like someone shoved ya in a freezer overnight.” She snickered, but fell silent when not getting any kind of reaction.

Venomous still didn’t say anything, but his hand did move up and cup his cheek, feeling for himself how cold he was. He forced and lump in his throat down, followed by a deep breath. “What time is it?” He asked dully.

Fink pushed her white sleeve up, pink tongue pocking past her lips as her eyes narrowed at the plastic white watch around her wrist. “Its… 10:15.” She smiled.

“Ugh…” Venomous pushed his hair back. “I told you to not let me sleep in.” He threw the covers to the side and got out of bed. He was in a baggy, ebony pyjama.

Fink rolled her eyes as the man walked past her and to the bathroom. “Ya were asleep. And Boxbutt said you were up all night, locked up in ya lab.” She followed him to the bathroom but Ven slammed the door shut behind him. “Rude!” Fink yelled through the door. Nothing but silence followed. Fink wandered around the room for a while before getting bored and heading out and down the hallway.

Venomous looking horrible and ill in the mornings was nothing new. He was always better after a warm shower and hot coffee.

Fink couldn’t say she liked it here at Boxmore. The place was so big and cold and loud and the robots were so annoying! It was like they were trying to get under her fur at times. With their stupid games and changing the rules so it suited them. She huffed. But Boxbutt…he was the real problem. He was a terrible influence on her Boss! Fink had to watch the guy rub off on Venomous, and Boss was so soft when it came to the robots! Anyone would think they were his minions and not her!

She just wanted things to go back to the way they were. Before Boxman destroyed their home and forced them to move in. “Ugh, this stupid job, it is driving me insane! Boss should have just said no.” She grumbled under her breath.

She headed into the kitchen; the robots were in there already. Shannon was on her phone, texting by the looks of it. Raymond had his legs crossed and upon the table, taking selfies, well Darrell was making some pennies in a tower. Ernesto by his side and doing some paperwork; Mikayla curled up under the table and fast asleep.

“Good morning, Fink.” The large purple robot smiled.

Fink, however, ignored him, she pulled her stool out and jumped on. The kettle took forever but eventually boiled and she began making up a hot coffee for the Professor. Humming a small tune as she starred the hot drink.

“You know…” Shannon began, eyes on her phone. “I saw Professor Venomous and Daddy having dinner together last night.” She smirked.

Fink didn’t look at them but did feel a punch to her stomach. “So? They just walked about business.”

“And what if they weren’t?” Raymond smiled.

“Oh, what if they were talkin’ about us…?” Shannon grinned and sat her phone to the side, cupping both her cheeks in her hands.

Raymond pressed a hand to his chest. “Venomous loves my sense of fashion.” He gave a proud smile.

Fink rolled her eyes, grumbling under her breath as the robots went on. They were so obsessed. Trying to put their Boss between her and her Boss. In was ridiculous! And Venomous couldn’t even see it...! Then again…Boss wasn’t the same. Not since they moved here to Boxmore. Fink has caught him watch and smiling at Boxman absurd plans and ideas! Even putting time, money and brainpower into ways to destroy the Plaza! Fink wasn’t sure if Venomous was doing it more for his own gain, wanting to see Laserblast get dogpiled by the robots, or if it was something, he did simply to be around Boxman.

Fink’s little black nose wrinkled at that. Gag. Boss and Buttman. No way. Gross. Boss could do way better, not that Fink wanted that. She didn’t want anyone hands on her boss, least of all Boxbutt.

Right on cue, Boxman came in. He was dressed and ready for the day ahead, taking the coffee Fink had just made.

“Hey!” The rat girl glared up at him. “That’s for Boss.” She growled.

Boxman took a sip of the drink. Giving a small hum, acting like he didn’t understand.

“Good Morning Daddy!” Darrell smiled brightly.

Boxman ignored him. “Where is Venomous? I have blueprints to go over with him.”

“Blueprints involving the Plaza again?” Fink crossed her arms.

Boxman smiled. “Of course, what else would I be doing?”

“Shipments.” Venomous put dryly as he stopped in the doorway. He was in his lab coat and dark purple hair still damp from his shower.

“PV!” Boxman grinned brightly and rushed over. “I’ve been looking over your plans for the robot.” He smiled up at the purple man. “I know you said you don’t like the laser vision, but I added a laser cannons!” He grabbed the man’s wrist, earning a displeased look from the professor, upturned nose wrinkling as he was pulled out of the kitchen.

Fink growled and eyes narrowed as the two disappeared.

Darrell frowned. “Did Daddy just mention another robot…?”

Raymond ran his hand through his dark green hair. “As long as they have a sense of fashion.” He put casually and went back to taking selfies.

“Lord Boxman.” Venomous snapped as the man pulled him down the hallway. He did sway his arm a little, hoping the man who understands the touching wasn’t okay. “Ugh, why are your hands so sweaty…” Venomous jaw clenched a little and curled his clawed fingers in. “I have paperwork to do.” He mentioned in a last-ditch effort to make the man let go, but he was soon pulled into the office, doors shut behind him.

Boxman office was a very large room that was filled with large and almost unsettling machines on one side, all draped with tattered, old clothes; on the other sat a lonely desk sitting under the window, that overlooked the plaza. The sun was shining in and on Boxman desk like a stage light.

Boxman giggled and ran over to his desk. He snatched up a rolled-up blueprint and laid in out on the table. “Come! Come!” He waved Venomous over, who stood sheepishly by the door.

Venomous sighed under his breath; whipped the hand Boxman had been holding as he casually walked over to the man. He was in a bit of a messy situation… last night Boxman and Professor Venomous had had dinner together. And no, it wasn’t romantic! In fact, it was horrible. Boxman ate like a pig, speaking with his mouth full, spitting everywhere! Ugh, the sooner Venomous forgot about it, the better. 

Over dinner, Venomous had let it slip that he’d never build a robot. He was focused on chemicals and organisms, cutting plants, fruits, and people open to see what was inside. Not loud tolls and hard and cold metal. But now Boxman was insisting they built a robot together. To give Ven the “experience”.

“What do you think, PV~!” Boxman grinned ear to ear and looked up to the man, who stopped by his side and looked down at the planning.

“It’s a…robot…?” He arched a brow.

Boxman swiftly nodded. “Yeah!”

Venomous hummed dryly.

Lord Boxman found he had to force a lump in his throat down. He nervously tapped his hands together. “So…what do you think!”

Venomous lent forward a little, to get a better look at the blueprints. It was a female robot. She looked very elegant, tall and slim with her body being built in the shape on the triangle, as though, she was wearing a dress and feet were heeled.

The professor hummed softly. “And what can she do exactly?”

Boxman had one arm up, blowing franticly under his arms as he sweated uncontrollably. He swiftly stopped when Venomous attention found him. “Oh! W-Well whatever you’d like! No laser vision, but I’ve noted she wants supper strength and- “

“what about these chain caws Shannon has?”

“Oh…”

“Oh?” Venomous arched a brow.

Boxman cleared his throat, warm blush dusting his cheeks. “You um…like Shannon shapeshifting?”

Venomous just gave a small nod. Watching Boxman's face blush even more. “Are you alright?”

Lord Boxman quickly nodded. “Of course!” he held one cheek and gazed away. “I just… I’m flattered that you like my ideas…”

Ven looked down to the man, arms crossed. “Well, you do have some good ideas. Some not so good ones, but still good ones none the less.”

Boxman let a giggly hum out, eyes shimmering up at the snake.

A soft, rosy blush danced across Venomous rich purple face. “Umm…” His honey yellow eyes shifted away. Followed by the office door opening.

“Professor Venomous, Lord Boxman.” Cosma walked in, orange scales shimmering softly.

“Cosma?” Ven arched a brow. “What are you doing here?” There was just a tiny hint on annoyance, as though she wasn’t meant to arrive yet.

Billiam million followed in behind the woman. “We’re here for our meeting. To find out how things are going here at Boxmore.” Cosma put calmly and stopped in front of the Professor. “You didn’t forget, did you?” She put sternly and arched a brow.

“What---n-no.”

“Good.” Cosma cut him off. “we won’t be long.”

Boxman had already rolled the blue pints up and stuffed them back in the draw. He gave a slightly anxious smile as the villains walked past them, however, when Venomous passed, Boxman grabbed his arm, stopping him.

Venomous upturned nose wrinkled. “Box- “

“I’m not in trouble, am I…?” The smaller man frowned up at him. “I don’t think I did anything wrong… but Cosmas always looking for a reason to shout at me.” He didn’t let Ven’s wrist go, but eyes narrowed as he watched the two villains walk over to the meeting table.

Venomous looked down at the man. “How should I know?” He snapped. “I’d completely forgot about this meeting thanks to you and your stupid plans over attacking the plaza.” He ripped his wrist out of Boxman's grip. “You’re messing your own work up over your obsession with some stupid kids and dragging me down with you.”

“Venomous?” Cosma called over to the man.

“I’m coming.” Venomous headed off, leaving Boxman to trail behind him.

They all sat around a long, oak table. Boxman had Ernesto bring in some cookies and drinks, that no one but Box touched.

Billiam Milliam was sitting next to Ven and lent over to him. “How are you living with that?” He whispered, narrowed eyes on Boxman, who was stuffing his face with cookies.

Venomous eyes shifted from the smaller man. “Ugh, I don’t know.” He mumbled. “He doesn’t shower, doesn’t change his clothes; he’s an embarrassment wherever we go and don’t get me started on the sweating…”

Billiam gaged. “I feel sorry for you. You know, I- “

Cosma cleared her throat, getting their attention. “Now, how are things? We’ve seen Boxmore income risen by 10%” A small smile curved her lips. “Nothing jaw-dropping, especially since that’s far from what Boxmore should have been bringing in any way. But it’s a big step in the right direction.”

Boxman grinned brightly. “And it’s all thanks to my most dearest, besties and loveliest businesses partner!” He picked up a glass and held it up into the air. “Professor Venomous!”

Venomous awkwardly slipped down his seat, holding his paperwork up, hiding behind it. “Please stop-ah!” Lord Boxman had moved to the professor’s chair. Arm wrapping around him and pulling him into a strong squishy side hug. “Venomous and I make great business partners!” Boxman voiced loud and clear.

Cosma gave this a displeased look. “I see…”

Venomous gave a forced laugh and shoved Boxman away. “So, you’re happy with things?” He looked to Cosma.

Cosma bright yellow eyes shifted to Billiam, who nodded. Her attention moved back to Professor Venomous and Lord Boxman. “Yes. Everything seems in order.”

Ven sighed softly, relaxing.

“But how are things with the Plaza?” She asked calmly.

“The Plaza?” Venomous echoed.

“Yes.” Billiam voiced. “I hope there isn’t too much tension with big brother on your doorstep.” His eyes found Venomous. “I bet he does many things just to get on your nerve.” He smirked, but Ven scoffed.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” He turned his head away.

“Oh, come now dear Professor. Everyone heard about that little spat between the two of you.” Billiam sipped his drink. “It was plastered everywhere! All because dear big brother worries about you~”

Venomous eyes narrowed. “It was nothing.” He snapped the golden man, eyes now locked on him.

“Really? Nothing?” Billiam put with a dramatic tone. “the news station didn’t make it sound like nothing.”

“Ugh, that’s because Laserblast is some big, famous Hero with the “perfect” and “happy” family.” His yellow eyes narrowed at Billiam. “It doesn’t matter how big or small my arguments with Laser are, I could be walking on the other side of the road and interviews want the latest issues boiling between me and that overgrown, pea-sized brain, stuck up hero!” He slammed his fists on the table, almost sending his drink over.

The room fell silent, Billiam blinked at the man. Ven pushed his dark purple hair back, “Are we done?”

Cosma went to speak but Venomous cut her off. “Wonderful.” Ven put sternly, making Billiam and Cosma share worried glance but they both stood up and headed out.

Lord Boxman watched them go, eyes traveling to Venomous, “Well, that went well.” His smile faded when Venomous glared at him. “Or not…” His smile returned but forced and uneasy.

Ven rolled his eyes and scoffed. He headed out too, leaving Boxman alone.

Boxman let a small whine out when the door shut behind Ven. He looked down at the floor, a frown on his face. Venomous has been here at Boxmore for one wonderful week now, well, it was wonderful to Boxman. Ven being around meant he had something pretty to look at, Boxman would find himself staring at the man as he worked, Ven seemed to find it annoying, Box just found himself flustered. But…he’d never caught Ven staring at him… maybe Ven was better at hiding it…or maybe he just wasn’t feeling the same way…

Boxman knew Venomous could do way better than him… he was a rich, handsome, charming, smart and respected villain. Whereas Box was just a joke, ‘making silly toys’ and being anything but villainous.

He sighed heavily, eyes moving over to his desk by the large window. He walked over, pulled the draw opened and rolled the planning off the robot out. She didn’t have a name yet…maybe Venny would like to name her. A small smile curved Boxman’s lips, taking a deep breath and began getting to work.

* * *

Professor Venomous spent most of the day locked away in his office. Venomous started down at the papers, chin cupped in one hand, well the other moved the pen across the paper. Half lidded eyes dull and the ink ran out the tip of his pen. Biting his pens and lips; hand running through his messy dark purple hair; heeled boots tapping the floor as he tried to think and getting cramp in his hands from the stupid amount of ticking little boxes and writing lies in reports. 

Of course, he was lying. Boxmore was a mess! He knew this place would be when he accepted to move in, but how big the mess this place was in still seemed incompressible. He couldn’t be so blunt and forward to clients. Boxman would lose business and as much as the idiot thought he didn’t need those stuck up villains, he did. However, Venomous had to admit, Boxman’s no care attitude and passion for destroying heroes was wonderful.

A small smile curved his lips at the thought of the man destroying the plaza and doing whatever he wanted. A rosy blush even kisses his cheeks; however, it didn’t last long. His half-lidded eyes widely when his thoughts sunk in. He blinked, eyes shifting away and a hand gripped over his mouth as the warm blush crossed his face darkened. He felt frozen, and it felt like he was that way forever, but it wasn’t forever, as Boxman came happily barging in.

“Professor!” he yelled happily.

“Ugh…” Venomous looked back to the paperwork. “I’m busy.” He mumbled, going to press the pen back to the paper, but it was snatched from his purple claws. “Boxman!” He spun around in his seat, only for Boxman to press one of his chicken claws fingers to his lips. Venomous’ yellow eyes shifted to the finger pressed against his lips, eyes then narrowing the man in front of him.

“Ah!” He smiled. “I want your help.” He happily grabbed the man’s wrist and yanked him out his seat, out the office and down the hallway to his office.

Once in the office, Boxman began showing the Professor all the things laid out on the table, everything they needed to create the robot. Boxman quickly made Venomous throw his lab coat on and get to work.

Boxman worked on the shell of the robot mostly, cheeking on Ven every 2 minutes if he liked each and every little detail. Well, Venomous worked on the chip, the brain. In all honestly, he wasn’t exactly sure what he was doing. As in, he knew how to do this, how to make one, but he wasn’t really sure what he wanted this … person to be like. Should he even have control over that…?

“Feels a bit like playing God.” He admitted under his breath.

Boxman was set up at another table, clearly not hearing Ven as his loud machines spat sparks everywhere and moulded everything into place.

“Boxman?” Ven put calmly, seeing if he’d get a response. However, nothing, just the loud machine. The professor looked over his shoulder to Boxman hard at work; large metal mask down and back to Venomous.

Venomous eyes went back to the biochip. He was silent, just looking down at it, turned it between her fingers for a moment. “I… um…” He sighed softly. “I’m not very good with words… I never really have been…” He gave a weak chuckle. “Then again, I’ve never been very good with people. Never liked or understood them, because I know I try to---I know I care what people think of me, a lot… but I don’t want! I want to be like you…! You don’t care what anyone thinks… you do what you want, you’re yourself, you don’t force yourself into this perfect cookie-cutter mould to be what everyone around you wants…I really admire that in you, Box-!”

“Sorry, did ya say something Pv-?” Boxman turned the saw off and pushed his mask up, smiling at the man warmly.

“No!” Venomous blurted out, stiffening and quickly put his head down, forcing his attention back on the chip between his clawed fingertips.

Boxman looked at the man, a small smile curving his lips. He pushed the helmet down and got back to work.

They were locked away in the office for hours, eating up the rest of their day. By the time they were finished, it was evening, the sun slowly setting behind the vast metal building as darkness spread across the sky. Venomous sighed softly and leaned back in his seat. “I can’t feel my hands.” He looked down at his rosy and scared fingertips from working with chemicals for so long.

Boxman chuckled. “It’s a lot different to your normal work, eh?” He felt his cheeks warm when Venomous let a warm laugh out. He then took the card and smiled. “Ready~?”

Ven just gave him an unamused look.

Box gave a sheepish laugh and quickly rushed away to put the memory chip in.

Professor Venomous stood up, brushed his hands off and fixed his hair. He then looked out the window and over to the plaza. They were still open, but quiet. Lots of movement inside. Giving the impression they were just starting to close for the day. His bright yellow eyes narrowed at the Plaza. Heroes… they weren’t really heroes, they just did it all for fame and attention.

“PV!” Boxman merry tone made Ven looked over his shoulder. Boxman standing alongside a very tall, slim and body shaped like a triangle robot. Her ivory white hair was short and curved around her chubby face and kissed just under her chin. Her feet were heeled and eyes a bright honey yellow. Her teal pained skin glistened under the warm sunlight.

“What do you think!?” Boxman waved his gaze hands. “I-I made her teal, just like ya asked. Oh! And I know you said green, but I made her eyes yellow, just like yours!” He was almost tapdancing with excitement. “She got fangs too! A-And-!”

“Boss.” She put calmly and gave Venomous a small bow of her head.

Ven blinked at her. “You’re –“

“Bree.” She grinned, showing off her pearly white teeth.

Ven looked at her. “Yeah… right…” He cleared his throat. “Well, I’m Ven-“

“Professor Venomous, my Boss.” Bree cut him off. “You want me to beat the living shit out of Laserblast –“

“What!?” Venomous voiced louder then indented.

Boxman stood beside the purple man. He smiled up at him. “Well, do you like her?”

Ven was a little lost. Not sure who his attention should be on at this moment.

Lord Boxman’s eyes softened when Ven sighed and hand ran through his hair. “Bree! Why don’t you show PV what you can do!”

Bree gave a small nod. “Sure.”

Boxman hit the red button on his desk and walls jumped up around Bree. She didn’t give a reaction as she was swiftly boxed and then spat out the building. Lord Boxman ran over to the window. “c’mon PV~!” Boxman was smiling brightly and waved the man over.

Venomous couldn’t help but sigh, he walked over and stood by Boxman’s side, a dull expression on his face. Venomous watched as from cross the road a dark void opened and the tall and slim metal box came colliding down, slamming into the earth just outside the Plaza.

Ko, Rad, and Enid all raced out together. Ready for a fight. “Ugh, just before closing!?” Rad sighed sharply. “I’m so not in the mood for this right now!”

“kick but now, complain later, Rad!” Enid yelled; eyes locked on the box.

Ko's eyes narrowed at the box. He’d just gone to speak when the front of the box was kicked down, sent flying across the parking lot and right to them.

“Ko!” Enid and Rad both dived at the boy, knocking Ko and themselves down as the large metal door came flying past them. The three kept their eyes shut tight, hearing the door crash into the shop. They lifted their heads, looking over to see the robot steep out the box and smoke clear.

“Well, I do know how to make an entrance~” Bree smirked, resting her hand under her chin and smirked at them.

“Who are you?!” Rad eyes narrowed at the robot.

“Ugh,” Bree upturned nose wrinkled as she flinched slightly at the sight of Rad. “What are you?”

Rad gasped, then huffed. “Uh, rude! I’m an alien! From plant X!”

Bree scoffed. “More like planet ugly.”

Enid's eyes narrowed at her, and she stood up, hands fisted at her sides.

Bree yellow eyes moved to Enid. “Your hair is a mess” She lifted one hand, her fingers a little too long and sharp. “How about I gave it a cut.” Her hand morphed into a large pair of scissors.

Before Enid even had a chance to change her stance, Bree had raced over her like a half-deflated balloon, coming to a smooth, skidding stop behind her. For a moment nothing followed until Enid’s hair suddenly dropped from its normal ponytail and down on the floor around her. She was left with short purple hair that cupped her face like Bree’s.

Ko gasped. “Enid! Your hair!” She rushed over and scooped the purple hair up. “Oh no!” He began balling his eyes out.

Boxman let a wild laugh out. “Oh! Oh, did you see that!” He threw his head back, laughing. “Oh, that was good!” He whipped a tear of boy away, watching as all the hero’s dog-piled Bree, only for all be overtaken in bright yellow electricity and sent flying in every direction.

Bree casually brushed her arms off as Enid crashed into a wall, Rad landed in a tree and Ko in the trash.

Boxman let a loud laugh out again, clearly having a blast.

Venomous however just kept his arm crossed. Sighing softly and eyes shifting away.

“Ko!” Carol ran over to ko, who lifted his head out the large trash can and spat a banana peel out. “Ko, that’s going on?” Carol pulled him out of the trash and held him tight.

Ko hugged his mum back. “It's one of Boxbutt robots! Well, a new one.” He looked up to her. “She’s a little harder than the others.”

Laserblast walked up from behind them. “A robot at this time? Does Boxman not know people have other things to do?” He pushed his large sunglasses up his nose.

Across the road, Venomous suddenly seemed to catch interest so much that he put his hand on the window sill, face inches from the glass and eyes locked on Laserblast.

Boxman's eyes moved to Ven, his face exploded into a bright red, eyes wide to see a small, slightly darker shade of purple snake tail that had slipped up and out the top of Venomous trousers. Boxman started at it, watching as it began franticly swaying side to side. It wasn’t big, not at all, not finger then his index finger. He found himself reaching out for it, fingertips just about to kiss with when Ven turned around, making Boxman throw his arm back so fast that he almost punched himself in the face.

“Uh oh!” Bree rested both hands on her knees, looking down at Enid and Rad, who had both lost, both gasping for air and sweating and covered in broses from the fight. “Someone got a frowny face!” Bree gave them a toothy grin. “Better luck next name!”

“Okay!” Laserblast was crossing the car park to her. “My turn.”

Bree almost twitched when her large, round and yellow eyes found Laserblast. She swiftly rose both hands, and they turned into roaring chainsaws. Her feet swiftly followed, but the spinning blades sat under her feet, acting as wheels and she pushed off, racing at him.

Laserblast moved fast too, sending a few deams of ruby red laser vision at her. However, all of them missed and in a matter of seconds he was being knocked back as Bree slammed her knee into his face. He was slammed back against the wall. He was just about to push himself up when a roaring chain saw slammed into the wall right against his face. The other chain saw followed, slamming into the wall on the other side of his head and two went to race together, but Laserblast gripped both arms, grunting as he tried to stop the two from meeting right where his head was!

Boxman was wide-eyed at the situation unfolding across the road. “Wow… she actually won.” He smiled. “Hey! Your first robot just outside all of mine put together.” He chuckled but then hummed softy a frowned.

Ven, however, was still staring out across the road, watching the chainsaws get closer and closer to Laserblast.

Boxman picked the remote up, a large red button there to call Bree back. However, Ven’s attention jumped to him. “What are you doing?” He put with a sharpness.

Box looked to him. “calling her back. So, she doesn’t turn your brother's brains into mash potato.”

“What!?” Ven turned around completely to him. “Why would you want to do that!? She’s about to win!”

Boxman gave this a slightly worried look. “W-well…I don’t want to hurt anyone…I mean I do, but I don’t want to kill them!”

“But this is laserblast!” Ven yelled down at him. “She’s about to take him out!”

Lord Boxman's expression turned nervous. “Pv…that’s your brother…”

Ven’s jaw clenched. “Give me that.” He went to snatch the remote off Boxman, but Boxman swiftly pulled it back and away from him.

“No, Pv!” Boxman held the remote away from the professor. “I’m calling her back!” He went to hit the button but Venomous dived at him, knocking Boxman down. Ven on top and hands locked around the remote.

“Give it to me, Boxman!” he yanked on the remote, but Boxman didn’t let go and held a strong grip.

“Pv, ya acting crazy!” Boxman yanked the remote closer to him, and then licked Venomous hand, making the man gasp with horror and let go, giving Boxman a chance to shove him off and scamper to his feet. However, the moment he’d found his footing Ven dived at him, but Boxman jumped to the side. Venomous missed the remote and crashed into the floor.

A long and rattling snake tail lashed out his lower back, scales dotting his skin and face shifted into a snake-like one with large fangs leaking venom.

Boxman yelped when the snake dived at him again, sending them crashing into his desk. Well, the two rolled around in the room yelling and fighting each other, across the road Laser was finding the sides of his hair being trimmed by the chain saws. His eyes were hidden behind his large sunglasses but narrowed up at the grinning robot. Feeling his arms giving out, his eyes began to burn and rad sparks broke out from under the glasses, but before he could shoot, a foot came crashing into Bree’s face with more than enough force to send bolts and nuts everywhere.

Bree was sent flying, crashing into the large Plaza sigh. She was completely limp, slamming face-first into the concrete.

Carol brushed her hands off, looking over her shoulder to Lasrblast. “You okay Laser?”

“Dad!” Ko ran over to Laser, who rubbed the back of his head and adjusted his glasses.

“I had it Coral.” He looked up to her, a small smile curving his lips as the woman smiled down at him.

Boxman jumped up, holding the remote up in the air with a big and proud smile on his face. “I win!” a shimmer in his eyes.

Ven pushed himself up onto his knees, back to the Lord and pushed his hair back as he took deep breaths.

Boxman turned around to the window, the smile dropping when seeing Ko in Laserblast arms, and Carol placing a kiss to his cheek. Boxman suddenly felt sick, nervous. He visibly stiffened when hearing Venomous standing up. He snatched the blinds string and pulled on it, making the blinds drop down. “Well, wasn’t that fun!” He gave a loud but nervous laugh.

Professor Venomous eyes narrowed down at him, he almost appeared upset, but frustration overweighed it. “All that time and money being invested into your little issue over the plaza.” He faces build was back to the normal, sharp jawline and upturned back, but snake tail was still out and rattling. “Yet you don’t actually have the stomach to do anything! Nothing to show for it!”

Boxman frowned, watching the professor push his hair back and turn his back to him. Boxman tapped the remote in his hands, trying to think of something, anything to say. However, the ceiling opened and a tall and slim box dropped down.

Ven had his chin cupped in one hand, eyes shifting over.

The walls making up the box dropped down, and a completely destroyed Bree slumped out. A few bolts and nuts rolling about on the floor.

“Ugh…” There wasn’t any annoyance to Venomous’ tone, in fact, it shook a little, like the sigh of the destroyed robot hit a nerve, a sad and guilty one. He looked away from Bree.

Lord Boxman walked over to Bree, casually pushed her head down, pressed on the back of her neck and a slot jumped out, almost like disk tray but much smaller and square. He snapped the memory chip out. Then pushed her back into the box. The box slammed shut, and the floor under it opened, dropping down.

Venomous looked over, visibly upset as Boxman walked back over.

“Here.” Boxman smiled up at him. “I’ll remake the shell; you look after this. This is the important bit.” His smile weakened when Venomous just turned his back to him. “PV…?”

“I don’t want it.” He put dully.

Boxman frowned and looked down at the chip. “Oh… she really liked you though.” He forced his smile this time. 

“I said I don’t want it.” Venomous snapped.

Boxman watched Venomous walk across the office and to the large doors. He wanted to say something, but he didn’t know what the right thing to say was…

Venomous opened the office door and looked back at Boxman. “Thanks.” He put calmly.

Boxman forced a lump in his gullet down, just a tiny blush finding his cheeks. “Thanks?” He echoed.

Ven looked at him for a moment. “Yeah.” He put it a little more meaningfully. “now I just get to destroy Laserblast myself.” A small smile even curved his lips before shutting the door.

Boxman was left alone in the room. His eyes rested on the door for a moment. Then down at the memory chip. He moved over to his desk, opened the top drawer and placed the card inside, shut the drawer and locked it. He fell back into his seat, signing heavily. His eyes moved to the photo frame on his desk. It had been knocked over in the fight, he picked it up, it wasn’t damaged, thankfully. A small and warm smile curved Boxman’s lips at the photo. It was of him and Venomous, from Billiam Milliam’s party. Venomous didn’t look very happy in it, Boxman’s face almost squishing the camera, well Venomous stood behind him, to his side and drinking red wine. Lord Boxman hummed softly, a warm, bright pink blush dancing across his chubby face as he held the photo in his arms and melted down into his seat.


	2. Power Between Heroes and Villains

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Venomous wants something not many people have, but he knows Laserblast has what he wants, and he has just who he wants for the job.

It was morning, but it didn’t feel like it, not with the rain, the normal teal blue sky coated in dark and angry clouds and the wind howling and thumber rumbling on the horizon. A storm was on its way and it wouldn’t be long until it the Plaza and Boxmore. However, Boxman had more important things on his mind. More important things being the gorgeous, heavenly sent star sitting at the other end of the long, thin dining table.

Boxman hadn’t touched his breakfast in front of him, letting it go cold as he held his chin in one hand, fork on the other and eyes on Venomous across from him.

The professor was reading a book, little silver glasses resting on his upturned nose. His bright yellow eyes were on his book, eating some buttered toast and seeing completely unsuspecting of Boxman. He swallowed his mouthful of toast. “How’s that breakfast-“ His eyes had moved up from the book, meeting with Boxman just for a second. As Boxman swiftly put his head down, panicking and shoving burnt and now cold deacon in his mouth. “It’s great!” He yelled through his mouthful.

Venomous sighed, feeling any enjoyment he had been feeling drain out.

Boxman frowned, feeling he’d ruined the moment. So, he tried to save it. “so, would you maybe like to spend some time together?” He smiled.

The professor didn’t look at him. “I’m already booked for the day.” He didn’t look at Boxman, who couldn’t help but feel that wasn’t exactly true.

“Oh…” Box rubbed his arm. “O-okay.” He gave Ven a sheepish smile. “Well, if you change your mind then you’ll come to see me?”

Venomous didn’t answer, and Boxman let a soft sigh out and stood up. Ven’s yellow eyes shifted from his book, watching the chubby man miserably drag himself out the room, the door falling shut behind him. The man’s eyes softened, looking back to his empty plate and book. He pressed his lips together, fingers curling in and rubbing his palms. He sighed sharply at himself and stood up, picked his book up and headed out to get some work done.

* * *

Boxman worked alone in his lab all morning. He felt miserable. He’d been so excited all morning about having Ven here, working with him. But Ven didn’t want to spend any time with him! Boxman didn’t know how to get the Professor's attention. He knew Venomous was way too good for him in every way, but couldn’t try! He let a small whine out, maybe he should just stop trying… Ven didn’t care about him, he didn’t-

“Boxman?”

Boxman jumped at the honey-smooth voice, hitting the back of his head on a metal sheet above him. He swiftly pulled himself out from under the machine he was working on. “PV!” He grinned brightly. “Oh! W-what a wonderful surprise!” He was covered in sweat and oil.

Venomous was standing in the doorway to the office. He glanced over his shoulder and then steeped in. Boxman watched him shut and even lock the door, and he could fee butterflies suddenly filling him as his face softly warmed.

Ven walked over to the smaller man. “Could you help me?” he asked gently.

“Help?” Boxman echoed. “Of course!” He quickly blurted out. “Anything for you!” He’d put his full attention on Ven.

“I need your help, getting my hands on something.” He admitted. His dark purple hair was held up in a high ponytail, and with its normal bedhead but flawless volume. “I don’t trust the other villains to pull through of me.”

The Professors voice was almost drowned out for Boxman, the sound of his own heart racing his chest. “Y-You want my help…?” His face warmed, even more, when Venomous simply nodded. “Y-Ya…. Ya picking me over all the other villains…? E-Even the bored!?”

Proffers Venomous looked down at the blushing man. “I trust you.”

Boxman couldn’t stop a smile from spreading across his face. He almost felt giggly. “Oh Venomous!” He went to pull the man into a strong and warm hug but Venomous steeped back. “You’re filthy.” He calmly pointed out. Boxman froze, looked down at himself and then laughed. “Oh! Haha, yes...” He tried to whip the oil away. “W-What is it you need help with?” He smiled up at the younger man, who began casually walking over to Box’s desk.

Venomous ran his clawed finger over the oak desk, lifting his rosy fingertip to see it now covered in dust. “Glords.”

Boxman's eyes jumped from the bottom of his ink-soaked shirt, and to Venomous. “G-Glorbs?” He arched a brow. “Y-You can have as many as you want!” He smiled brightly. “I-I have loads down in the factory and-“

“I need more.” Venomous turned around and lent back on the desk.

Lord Boxman’s eyes shifted just a little, confusion sinking in. “More…?” He could feel his words dying in his throat. He felt…bewildered…. disappointed. He had loads of glorbs! They weren’t an easy thing to come across but each robot needed one. So, running a factory of robots meant he needed loads! How many more could Ven want?

Venomous glanced to the side. “I know its inconvenient.” He didn’t look at the smaller man. “But it’s for my work.”

Boxman glanced down.

Venomous frowned. “Am I asking too much?”

Boxman threw his head side to side. “N-No!” He rushed over. “It’s just…glorbs aren’t exactly easy to find!”

This made Venomous look away. “I know.” He put softly. “But what if I told you I know where there’s a huge stash. Enough for both of us.” He smiled.

Boxman anxiously tapped his hands together. “isn’t there enough here for us both already…?”

“No, Boxman.” Ven eyes narrowed at him. “I need more.” He stood up straight. “Forget I asked. I’ll just get Fink to help me.” He started walking away, across the room and to the door.

Boxman felt his heart sink. He’d just been given a golden opportunity to earn Venomous favour and he was throwing it away! “I’ll help!” he yelled, going to rush after Ven, but stopped when Ven stopped. “I-I’ll help! I-I do want to help you Pv!”

Venomous smirked and then turned around on his heels. “I knew I could count on you~”

Boxman exploded into a warm rosy blush at that. A bright, toothy smile broke across his face. “So, where’s this stash of glorbs?”

Venomous smiled, “C’mon, I’ll show you. Oh, and bring big Derrell.”

* * *

Laserblast, Carol and Ko were all home together, rainy hammering down on the caravan but it was warm and cosy inside. Carol was making Ko’s favourite for lunch, spaghetti. Well, Laserblast was in the Livingroom with Ko, both sitting at the coffee table playing snap. It was a cosy and peaceful atmosphere, the tv was on, playing cartoons that Ko had lost interest in and moved onto playing with his Dad. 

“Snap!” He giggled and smiled brightly. Scoping all the cards up into his arms. “I win!”

Laserblast gave a warm smile and chuckled. “Ya did go kiddo.” He tapped Ko’s head, ruffling his hair a little.

“Ko!” Carol called out to him. “Can you help me serve up lunch?”

Ko jumped up. “Coming Mummy!” He raced off, leaving Laserblast to begin putting the cards away. He was trying to line them all up and slip them into the box when there was a knock at the door. He did ignore it, but they knocked again. He sighed sharply and stood up, went over to the door and pulled it open.

He almost had to shut his eyes, being hit with strong and bitter wind and rain. But more importantly, Venomous was there, in nothing but his normal ebony trousers, heeled boots, dark purple jumper and lab coat dancing wildly in the wind. “Hey.” He put dryly and he was dripping wet.

Laserblast eyes were hidden behind his large sunglasses, but they were as wide as saucers, seeing Venomous getting completely drenched out in the dark rain. He had seen his brother, of course, he had, he was living right across from where Ko was working and Carol's dojo, but they hadn’t spoken in months! Not even a hello! So yes, suddenly finding Ven on his doorstep was setting alarm bells off, but only alarm bells that only involved if Venomous was okay.

“Laserblast! Lunch is ready!” Carol calling to him seemed to snap Laser out of his head.

He gripped Venomous arm and yanked him in, slammed the door shut, locked it and then looked down at him. “What are you doing here?” he put a little harshly.

Ven bright yellow eyes shifted to his wrist in Laser’s grip. It was almost a little odd…. he’d forgotten how strong his brother was, but also how small and weak and pathetic he looked alongside him. “I came to see you.” His eyes shifted back to Laserblast. “I missed y-!”

Laserblast firmly gripped both of Venomous shoulders and slammed him into the wall with enough force to knock a nearby photo frame off the wall and send a tiny earthquake through the whole home. “Don’t lie to me!” He growled, “We both know that isn’t true.” His hidden eyes narrowed. “You don’t care about anyone else but yourself.”

Ven didn’t give a reaction, just his calm refection in Laserblast glasses.

“You wouldn’t ruin your expensive makeup and hair to come see me.” He put harshly. “So, who set you up to this?”

“No one.” Venomous put calmly. “It was my idea actually.” He smirked when Laserblast's face dropped a little.

“O-Oh…”

“Oh?” Ven arched a brow.

Laserblast's hidden eyes narrowed at his brother. “Y---You wouldn’t come all the way out here to see me.” He hated saying it, it felt like he was admitting it to himself, but he also knew it was the truth. “You don’t like me.” He put heavily.

Venomous chuckled. “Wow… you took the words right from my mouth.” He grunted when Laserblast pushed him into the wall again.

“So why are you here?” He put sternly.

Venomous calmly looked up to him but didn’t say anything, making Laserblast’s face wrinkle into annoyance.

“Laserblast? Who are you talking to?” Carol called out to him.

Laserblast kept a firm grip of Venomous arm. “I’ll be right back, its hero stuff!” He yelled

“Laserblast your lunch is going to get cold,” Carol yelled, walking out into the Livingroom just as Laser slammed the door shut. Carol sighed, shaking her head and headed back into the kitchen.

Laser’s eyes narrowed as he pulled Venomous back out into the rain. “What are you doing here?” he pulled him around the caravan.

“I thought we were past that?” Ven smirked, but face dropped a little when Laser spun around and in a swift monition threw his upper body under Venomous left and threw him up over his shoulder. Venomous let a small gasp out, gripping onto Laser’s redshirt when feeing he’d fall off. “W-what is your problem!”

“My problem!?” Laser yelled as he kept walking with Venomous over his shoulder. “You’re the one who suddenly showed up! I know you want something so you might as well just tell me what it is.”

Venomous scoffed. “Like I’d want anything from you! Now put me down!” He yelled and shoved Laser’s head to the side but it didn’t do anything.

Laserblast growled at this. “Still playing your stupid games?” He glared at Ven from over his shoulder. “You just love that. Getting into people’s heads.”

Ven's eyes narrowed back at him. “Suppose. It is fun to mentally torment people. But I don’t expect you to understand that. You’d just much rather punch people!”

“Oh, and what about that robot!” Laser yelled. “You think I’m stupid Ven! I could see trouble sent by you a mile away! No way Boxman made that blue robot that came after us last week!”

Venomous scoffed. “So, what if it was my robot! The only reason she didn’t cut in in half was because of Boxman too weak to actually win!” He hit the side of Laser’s head.

Laserblast didn’t say anything, ignoring Ven who kicked his legs. He carried him over a large, dark wooden barn-like building. He pushed the large wooden door open, getting out of the rain and Venomous even jumped a little when Laserblast slammed the door shut behind them. It was dark and cold and a few holes in the roof, letting rainy fall in and collect as puddles on the concrete floor. It was mostly empty, run-down looking but on the other side of the large building was something very big and covered by an old cloth.

“Ugh, when did you get a murder house?” Venomous upturned nose wrinkled, but he let a small yell out when Laser threw him down into a large pile of dirty clothes. “Ugh!” Venomous kicked the clothes away and quickly found his footing. “You’re so charming.” He mumbled and brushed himself off.

Laser kept his back to his brother but let a heavy sigh out and pinched the bridge of his nose. “Ven…?” He asked softly. “Look, I’m trying to help you. But you’re making it so difficult! Why can’t you just help me help you?” He turned around to his brother. “I want to help you.”

“Help me…?”

“Yes!” Laser grinned. “This whole villain thing. It isn’t you! Y-your just confused and that’s totally fine! I can help.” He placed both hands warmly on his brother’s shoulders. “the other villains aren’t your friends! V-Villains are just out for themselves! They don’t care about other people…!”

“Oh, like how I’m just out for myself.” Ven snapped. “That’s how it always was, wasn’t it! Everything my fault!”

“Ven…”

“The villains welcomed me instead of throwing me to the dirt like I didn’t matter!” He shoved Laserblast’s arm off. “You have no idea what it feels like to have no one! I’m sick and tired of being in your shadow. Always being compared to you!” He stabbed Laserblast chest his clawed finger. “I’m done trying to be like you Laserblast.”

Laser looked down at him. “Pfff, c’mon Ven.” He wrapped his arm around the Professor and pulled him into a strong side hug. “I can help. I can get you in everyone’s good books, with my help you’ll rich and famous hero in no time.” His eyes shimmered. “Just think about it! You working alongside me and Carol, being a member of Point!”

Venomous rolled his eyes. “And hang out with you stuck up heroes? No thanks.”

Laser eyes narrowed at him. “Oh, and what else do you plan on doing, eh?” He let Venomous go and crossed his arms over his chest. “You really going to keep messing around with Boxman? Attacking the Plaza? That’s really what you want from life?!”

Venomous looked away, a stone expression, but slightly annoyance in his eyes. “I have plans.”

“what, like messing with him?” Laserblast arched a brow.

“What?”

“C’mon, I may not be as smart as you, but ain't stupid. I know you Venomous.” He pocked Venomous forehead. “You’re too scared to actually commit yourself to someone. It’s like Boxman!” He gave a slightly shrugging motion. “You’re using him. I don’t know why, but there’s no way in cob you’d ever willingly work with that guy. As much as I hate it, you’re a respected villain and you really think I believe you’d want to work with him?”

Venomous scoffed. “You don’t know me.” He mumbled.

“Of course, I know you Venomous! We’re brothers!” He grabbed Ven’s shoulders and pulled him closer. “Please, listen, you can stay here, with me, Coral and Ko, and you can start turning your life around! You don’t have to work for the villains!” He looked down Venomous, keeping his grip on his shoulders.

Venomous eyes shifted down, “I don’t want or need your help.” He mumbled under his breath.

Laserblast when to speak but Venomous walked past him, not towards the door, but instead across the large barn-like building and towards the large cloth draped over something vast. Laserblast rushed over, snatching Ven’s wrist just as he grabbed the cloth. “No.” He put sternly.

“Why not?” Ven arched a brow casually.

Laserblast pushed his large sunglasses up his nose and into his dark brown hair, locking eyes dark red, almost pinky eyes with his brother. “I said no.”

Ven’s eyes narrowed at him. “You sound just like your stupid Dad.”

His made angry cross Laserblast’s face and his left eye even twitched. “Hey! My Dad isn’t stupid!” His eyes narrowed at Venomous, who crossed his arms and turned his back to him.

“Mum picked my Dad over him.” He put rather confidently. However, Laserblast snatched his dark purple hair and slammed him into the wall. “No, she didn’t! Mum loves Dad!”

Venomous gripped Laser’s hand that held his hair. “Then why’d she run off to my Dad!” He yelled up at him.

Laserblast held his grip on Ven’s hair. “Ugh, I don’t know! She was just confused or somethin’! You were never meant to happen!” He let Ven’s hair go but firmly gripped onto Venomous shoulders. “Mum made a stupid mistake but you just had to come along, didn’t you! You just had to-to be born and ruin everything!”

Ven started up at the hero, his pupils dilated but felt empty.

Laserblast sighed heavily at himself. Hand running back through his hair. “Ven, I-I didn’t –!” he was cut off by the sharp feeling of Venomous knees racing up between his legs. He let an extremely high-pitched scream out that even earned a slightly surprised but amused look from Venomous. Watching Laser drop down onto his knees and gripping the spot between his legs.

His jaw clenched, forcing himself to shut up and eyes then narrowed up at Venomous. “That’s much a girl move.” He glared up at Venomous, who rolled his bright yellow eyes and wandered over to the large sheet. He sighed at the filthy cloth and even took the time to put a white glove on before grabbing it and pulling it off.

Laser coughed a little as the dust was awoken and filled the cold air around him.

Venomous gazed up at the vast, mammoth-sized tank. Filled with shimmering blue water and countless glorbs floating inside like fish in a tank. A sharp-toothed grin crossed the Professor's face and little snake tail dancing behind him.

Laser force himself up onto his feet. “Oh, so you were just there to see the glorbs.” His eyes narrowed at Ven, who hummed softly and looked over his shoulder.

“Just look?” He smirked when Laserblast forced a rather intimating stance. Venomous sighed softly and fell back, leaning on the massive tank a few strands of his dark purple hair slipped down his face. “I don’t trust you Laserblast. I thought you’d call Point on me. Let them lock me up in those big fancy prison they have.”

“You know I wouldn’t do that.”

“But still, I knew I needed some backup.”

This earned a look of confusion to cross Laserblast’s face.

The Professor pressed thumb and finger between his lips. He whistled and it echoed around the bar. Not even a second later the roof of the barn exposed, a huge hand reaching down and locked around the tank. A few cracks formed on the tank from where the large robots’ fingers held on.

“See Laserblast?” Ven smiled and went to speak but a sharp and happily voice echoed down.

“Haha! Was that awesome or what PV!” Boxman smiled brightly down at the man, sitting in the control head of dig Darrell.

Venomous sighed and rolled his eyes. Not looking at the tank but tapped his knuckles on the crystal glass.

Boxman pulled a lever and the large metal hand ripped the tank out of place, the piping linked to the tank ripped like paper and blue water swayed out. The water was braking out the wall with the force of a fire hydrant, crashing into Laserblast and send him flying across the room, crashing into his shelves of trophies, each one falling on him.

“So, who’s the weak one now, Laser?” Ven smiled and took a small step to the side as dig Darrell's other hand lowered down out flat. Ven, however, walked over to Laserblast. He knelt down, smiling at Laser who was buried under the wood and gold and now dripping wet from the ice-cold water. “Doesn’t feel good, does it?” he smirked and rose back up.

Laserblast groaned and tried to push himself up, but in all honesty, his body felt so weak. “You knew where the glorbs were! You could have just come and stolen then instead of seeing me!” His eyes narrowed up and the Professor, large sunglass broke. “So, what was all this! You just---just did it for fun!?”

Ven let a smooth laugh out. “Oh, your poor idiot.”

Laserblast’s face dropped when Venomous pressed the cold tip of a fizzing ray gun to his forehead. His eyes shifted up to Venomous, seeing a sharp-toothed smile splitting his face in two, the white glove Ven had put on was now black, and Laser didn’t know why he’d noticed that in the moment.

“It would have been so much easier to leave you out of this.” He smirked. “But I just needed to remind myself how much I hate you.” His bright honey yellow eyes narrowed and jaw clenched a little. “Truth is, I didn’t know I could trust myself to pull through.” His grip on the ray gun tightened, forced.

“I had to remind him over and over how much you’d hurt him! All the bad memories. Injecting them back in!” Ven eyes narrowed. “You were never there, it felt like the whole world had turned its back on me!” He yelled. “Even you… after all those promises that you’d be there.” His grip tightened on the gun, handshaking. “You happily ran off to point with your dad…followed in his and Mum’s footsteps… well, I got felt behind.” his other hand suddenly snatched his other, holding the ray gun and forced it down to his side. Turned his head away from Laserblast. “But you gave me the push I needed.” He put through gritted teeth.

“Pfff, I was worried that fool rubbing off on me.” He slipped the ray gun back into his lab coat but there was a slight sadness to his voice. “But the main reason I came here myself, the main reason we're here right now, is simply because I wanted to see your face when you realised, I beat you.” He smirked and pressed his heeled boot to Laser’s chest and kicked him back down even more into the broke shelving.

Laserbast grunted, watching Ven walk over to the open hand. He hit the wood and trophies away, trying to force himself up. However, he watched the large metal hand lift Venomous up, the large robot steeped away from the home and Laserbast listened to its deafening footsteps echoed out. He didn’t move, just staring up at the huge whole the ceiling and water drip from the pipping. He didn’t…. he didn’t know what to do. Was there anything we could do…? He felt so stupid and helpless. Ven had been so… everywhere… he didn’t remember his brother being like that. So… he didn’t know… he didn’t know how to put what he was feeling into words, but he knew something felt wrong.

The barn door was thrown open and Carol and Ko ran in. “Laserblast!” Carol's eyes found the huge hole in the ceiling. She blinked at it, in disbelief.

“Dad!” Ko ran over to Laser, who pushed the broke glasses up his nose and let the boy jump into his arms. He hugged the boy back, looking over to see Carol looking over, worry in her eyes and small frown curved her lips when Lasrblast looked away.

* * *

“Did I do good!?”

“Yes.”

“Did I time it right!?”

“Yes.” 

“Really?!”

“Yes.”

“Oh, what about-“

“Boxman.” Venomous put sharply, he was sitting on the empty spot on the control panel, to the side and legs crossed. “I said you did fine.” He sighed and lent back, resting the back of his head to the glass dome around them. “I just want to get these glorbs home.” He reached back and pulled his dark purple hair down, and the pulled his white glove off and tossed it to the side.

Boxman anxiously tapped his hands together. Big Darrell was in autopilot mode, walking itself home. He looked back to Venomous, who was glancing at him. Boxman’s face broke out into a warm blush, swiftly looking away as a pink blush danced across his face.

Venomous, however, kept his half-lidded eyes on the smaller man. He sat up a little. “I promised I’d thank you.” He smirked when Boxman's face warmed even more.

Boxman gave a slightly sheepish laugh. “O-Oh… well, I just wanted to see you happy.” He admitted softly and looked back to the man.

A small hum passed Venomous lips. He lent back, head resting on the glass. “Well, if you think of anything, then let me know.”

Boxman gazed at the man, watching him watch anything but him. He tapped his chicken claw and human hand together. Then forced the lump in his throat down. “Can I have a hug?”

Ven arched a brow, eyes casually shifting to the man. This, along with the silence made Boxman look away. “I-I mean, um…” he let a small whine out. “I’m sorry…” He looked down, eyes turning into puddles. However, then there was a small nudge at his side. Boxman glanced over, having to rub the water in his eyes away and blink before actually allowing himself to get excited.

Venomous was sitting on the side still, but his left leg was extended out to him and waiting.

Boxman's eyes shimmered and he locked his arms around the leg, he stood so Ven’s leg was between his, even nuzzling it. He hummed softly, hugging the leg tightly as his face burned.

Ven sighed, a somewhat annoyed expression as he looked away. “Fuck…” He whispered as a soft blush crossed his face.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave a comment.


End file.
